meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 11
Now, the INSIDE of the ship is flooded, already!* Sneaky: *As they is walking!* I am pretty sure we ARE walking the right way, continue, Lumpy! *They stops!* Uh-Oh, it's flooded! Lumpy: Come, on, Sneaky! *Goes the other way!* We must continue! *Outside, everybody else is safe, as the boat is also preparing to sink, once, again!* Bat: This is bad! Random Bear: I Agree! Other Random Bear: Mm-Hmm. Cuddles: Come, on. *The bedroom is flooded!* Narrator: *JUST as The Narrator said, right, now!:* The ship was ALMOST underwater, right, now! Flippy: *As he is steering, farewell!* Farewell, Veteran Ladies. Farewell, ladies during the war. *Yes, Flippy was singing, btw!* Lumpy: *Finds Flippy!* FLIPPY! Flippy? Oh, Flippy! Captain Bear! I'm so happy that you are here! Listen! We must even help Sneaky! He got hurt, and you must help him! Flippy: <:(, Sigh, sorry, Sneaky! I can't do anything, not, anymore, anyway. Also, uh, also, unfortunately! Cuddles and Company have already escaped! Ya MIGHT find a way to somehow catch up to them, tho, btw? And i failed as a Captain. And i care! I am REALLY sorry, there's nothing i can do to help you guys, right, now, anymore! *Flippy gets depressed, really, he's so sorry!* Sneaky: No, Captain! Please, find your senses, Captain Flippy! Flippy: Sigh, Sneaky! Don't get involved, please, it IS Captain's orders, aye-aye? Sneaky: Aye-Aye, Captain Flippy! I hope ya can make it, bye! Lumpy: *He and Sneaky is leaving!* Now, Sneaky. We must find Cuddles and Friends! *The water's getting closer!* Eh, eh, we're about to get there, Sneaky! Eh, we- Sneaky: Watch your step! Both: AH! NOOO! *Trips!* OOF! *A barrel then rolls, the barrel was pushing a zombie into the rising water!* Sneaky: Sigh, i hope we can make it before i'm done! Lumpy: Don't, worry, sigh, we're almost there! *In the edge of the ship!* CUDDLES! HEY! GUYS? Oh no, we're too late, Sneaky! Sneaky: OW! *Yup, the ship in the view is bad news! Screwed!* *Now maybe top of the ship!* Lumpy: Sneaky, just hang on for your dear life, okay? *It gets worse!* Please, stay right here as long as ya can like i do! I promise everything, that i love you, pls stay alive! I'm not leaving ya, Sneaky! AH! Watch! OUT! WAAAH! *Slips, then hits the anchor!* D'OH! SNEAKY! WE'RE GONNA!- *-_- And, they fall into the water, and, now, the ENTIRE ship is done, forever! AND, gone, as, well!* Narrator: *AS, we sees the ship sinking underwater!* And, that's, the end of Flippy's Veteran Ship! Lumpy: *The ship MAY have sinked, but Lumpy swimmed to the surface, carrying Sneaky! There are some broken parts from the boat, btw!* AH! *Breathes!* Sneaky, Sneaky, i found this part! *Gets on it!* Get on up, trust me now, we're gonna be all fine! Hm-Hm! <:)! Sneaky? Get up here, Sneaky? Hey? Hey? *Drags his hand, but, Sneaky doesn't responds!* Sneaky? Hey, Sneaky? <:O? Sneaky! WAKE, UP! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, SNEAKY? PLEASE, Answer me anything, please, Sneaky? *Sneaky didn't respond, he's...... <:( Dead!* ;(, *The sad music that is playing is sounding like the exact same tune that Lumpy sang earlier in this movie, tho, btw!* SNEAKY! *Sobs!* NO! This is crazy! Daw, Sneaky? Man? <:(? *Sneaky then drowned!* I won't let you go, man, but i have no other choice, man! ;(! *Cries!* My darling! (Ok, i should stop using "!" As said, yet, i overuse it!) Sigh! Stevie: *He comforts Lumpy, petting his back* (See? No more overused "!" Btw, for once! 1 Time!) There, there! *Lumpy looks at Stevie, is K?* Your heart will go on, Lumpy! *Lumpy keeps crying, so, he keeps crying, since he never stops, poor moose!* *The camera fades above Lumpy, he looks tiny in this point of view. Now, back in normal view, Lumpy is depressed and bored at the same time, and, suddenly, The Dolphin finally comes, and chirps! Lumpy then notices and looks at The Dolphin, it chirps as it looks back at Lumpy!* *End of Part 11!* Category:Blog posts